


our little song is blooming like a flower

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Protected Sex, Smut, Studio Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Yeah,of coursehe wants Sangyeon's dick, but there's more to Sangyeon than just sex that Hangyul wants to keep.





	our little song is blooming like a flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jokes On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440784) by [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya). 

> :)
> 
> The title's taken from X1's version of 'U Got It.'

It’s been three months since they started seeing each other.

Hangyul doesn’t know where their relationship stands yet. The discussion hasn’t come up in their conversations either. They aren’t friends with benefits but they aren’t boyfriends. It’s...somewhere in the middle, he guesses he can say. 

It honestly isn’t a problem with him but he occasionally worries what Sangyeon thinks of him. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up in case this will all end, so he’s a little afraid of finding out how Sangyeon thinks of their relationship. He tries not to dwell on that too much though and just enjoy what he currently has. He likes to hyperfocus on the little moments they spend together.

For instance, on a day he and Sangyeon were hanging out, they got spotted. Honestly, they didn't know they had been seen until the next day when articles popped up in the media showing fan taken photos of the two of them. Fortunately, they hadn’t gone out like they were on a super top secret date or anything. Just a casual outing of friends hanging about.

It happened to be one of Hangyul’s most favourite days out with Sangyeon too. Despite that, the duo hadn’t even gone anywhere that special. 

They visited a cat cafe—by Sangyeon’s request because he's got a soft spot for animals and children and it was quite cute to see him roll around with the tiny kitties. Then they went to the arcade after—at Hangyul’s request because he wanted to challenge Sangyeon to a hockey puck game to put Sangyeon's claim of never losing a hockey puck game to test. He may have been beaten down to the core by Sangyeon but the day had still turned out extremely fun in his opinion. 

The question came up a lot from his members—because, of course, they all found out and hounded him like an army—and he didn’t want to admit it but. He really liked hanging out with Sangyeon. Sangyeon was extremely hilarious and had a sense of humour that had Hangyul clutching to his sides in laughter at him. 

Sangyeon knew how to make him laugh and how to cheer him up. Could read the signs and what made him uncomfortable. What words to use around him and how to make him blush. It was quite crazy to Hangyul how Sangyeon was just...really perfect to _and_ for him. 

After photos of them had surfaced around the internet, fans of them and non-fans of them alike started to talk about how handsome and good-looking Sangyeon actually was. Hangyul felt this weird sense of pride fluttering in his chest every time he came across a comment complimenting him. 

Like, hell yeah. That’s his man. Appreciate his beauty. Inflate his ego. Let him know how crazy sexy attractive he is.

And, of course, it gets him going. He sees Sangyeon on a daily basis through video calls and he scrolls through the many different fansite’s photos of Sangyeon in general. He hates how he finds Sangyeon so attractive and that he can turn Hangyul on in a matter of seconds. 

Those are the moments where he finds himself having to sneakily slide a hand into his pants and muffle the sounds of his moans into his pillow as he gets off to the zillionth time about Sangyeon fucking him.

Oh. Speaking of that. Of Sangyeon fucking him.

_They haven’t fucked yet_.

Schedules have been too heavy. And when they’re not on a schedule, they’re busy practicing. Everything is way too clustered for them to find a proper time to get to it. Hangyul is not going to lie about it though. He's super desperate. He has mentioned it to Sangyeon too. _Multiple_ times. Because he’s so eager, he won’t shut up about it.

Sangyeon sympathizes with him, of course. He feels the same and he makes up for it by texting Hangyul what he would do to him or even whispering it to him over the phone. A few times they even get to do it over a video call. With hushed whispers and quiet moans.

It isn’t the same as having Sangyeon’s hands directly on him though.

Fortunately, a miracle does happen. There are a few days in a week where their schedules actually sync up and they’re both left with more than enough time to see other for more than _one hour_. Hangyul’s pretty excited about it when Sangyeon phones him up about getting together again. It’s a much different feeling from when he was going to meet Sangyeon face-to-face for the first time.

With Hangyul being Hangyul, he decides to surprise Sangyeon by visiting him a day earlier than they were supposed to meet up. He takes a taxi to Sangyeon’s company building, already knowing where Sangyeon will be having come there a bit more times than he’d actually like to admit.

Sangyeon is genuinely shocked, to say the least. Hangyul doesn’t arrive empty-handed either, a couple of bags of takeout in his hands when he bursts into the studio Sangyeon usually hangs in. They eat on the floor near the small couch in the studio and make conversation as usual. Sangyeon brings up the incident about them getting spotted and mentions how he’s sadly kind of glad he isn’t relevant enough to have hiked up a storm.

Hangyul shyly admits how he loves that Sangyeon gets that attention but also feels some type of way because he kind of selfishly wants to be the only one who can pay attention to Sangyeon. Sangyeon is not at all bothered by the confession though and finds it rather cute.

In a little while, Hangyul doesn’t even remember how, but he finds himself sitting on Sangyeon’s lap and passionately making out with him. It’s moments like these that he has come to appreciate and treasure. He doesn't let his worries or fears seep into his mind because all he hears is Sangyeon’s voice, “_You’re not allowed to overthink this_.” The phrase calms him and sates him in ways he never thought it could.

And that’s why it’s so easy for him to grind down against Sangyeon and moan out like there’s nobody else in the world except the two of them.

He’s going to be real here. He came with a purpose. And that was to _get fucked_. He was not going to leave this building without getting Sangyeon’s dick in him.

Hangyul breathes heavily into their kiss as he very slowly moves his hips, colliding the two of their rising erections against one another. He has his hands on both undersides of Sangyeon’s jaw and his thumbs upon Sangyeon’s cheekbones.

Sangyeon in return has both of his hands on Hangyul’s waist, which travel lower and lower with each drag of Hangyul’s hips down on him. 

“Hyung,” Hangyul mumbles out against Sangyeon’s lips, gasping after when Sangyeon pulls away to start nipping at his neck.

“Yes, baby?”

Hangyul shivers at the pet name. It always does that to him. 

“Want—_ah_! Want you to fuck me,” he breathes out. “Please.”

Sangyeon retreats from biting at Hangyul’s neck and leans back so that he can look Hangyul in the face. His expression is nothing short of contemplation. 

Hangyul points to a bag he pushed to the side with a small blush on his cheeks. “I-I brought lube and—uh. Condoms…” He says in a quiet voice, biting the inside of his cheek as he looks nervously into Sangyeon’s eyes. He just doesn’t want him to say “no.”

There’s a moment of silence before Sangyeon cracks a smile. Without a further warning, he begins to stand up. Places his hands under Hangyul’s ass to keep him upright as he stands on his two feet.

It causes Hangyul to gasp in surprise. He throws his arms around Sangyeon’s neck and legs around Sangyeon’s waist to keep himself from falling backward. Then Hangyul is watching as Sangyeon turns around to face the couch they were sitting against. Hangyul is unceremoniously dropped onto it, laying horizontal, before his legs are spread open. 

Sangyeon is then fitting himself in between Hangyul’s legs and leaning down to take him into a kiss. He pushes away a moment later, biting down on Hangyul’s bottom lip and pulling on it gently before letting go. 

He moves further down and presses a kiss upon Hangyul’s Adam’s apple. Then he moves back up to place another kiss near his jawline. And then under his ear. “Needy. Aren’t you, baby?” He whispers airily into Hangyul’s ear.

Hangyul can feel the warmth from Sangyeon’s breath and it sends shivers throughout his entire body. “N-No,” he stutters, gasping again when Sangyeon bites down on his earlobe.

“No?” He questions, leaning back to examine Hangyul’s expression. To Sangyeon, Hangyul already looks wrecked with tousled hair and flushed cheeks. They’ve barely done anything. He smiles regardless. “Hm, I very much disagree with that,” he hums and slides his hands underneath Hangyul’s shirt.

Hangyul takes in a deep breath when Sangyeon runs the palms of his hands over his pecs in circular motions. His fingers catch on Hangyul’s nipples every time he circles around and it makes Hangyul feel shocks of pleasure course through him each time.

That’s when Hangyul realizes Sangyeon is just teasing him and he huffs in faux annoyance. He hooks his fingers at the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, making Sangyeon laugh.

“Impatient, are we?” Sangyeon asks with his expression one of amusement.

Hangyul’s face flushes further. “Stop teasing me!” He whines.

The elder only smiles and leans down to latch his mouth onto one of Hangyul's nipples.

In response, Hangyul entangles his hands in Sangyeon's hair with a quiet moan. “_A-Ah_…”

Sangyeon sucks on Hangyul’s nipple until it’s erect and switches to the other. When he’s done to the same to that one, then he starts kissing down Hangyul's abdomen. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of Hangyul's sweats when his lips meet the fabric and then pulls them off in one swift motion.

"How come I'm the only naked one again?" Hangyul asks airily, lips formed in a tiny pout.

"Patience, lovebug," Sangyeon answers with a gentle smile. He leans down and quickly pecks Hangyul on the corner of his lips before reaching down beside the couch. He grabs a teeny piece of the bag Hangyul mentioned with the tips of two of his fingers since it's kind of far from his normal reach and pulls it his way until he can grasp the entire bag.

He takes the lubricant bottle and the pack of condoms out and throws the bag down. Then he sets the condoms on top of the bag and starts opening the new bottle of lube.

Hangyul watches him in anticipation, blood running through his veins with excitement. He’s wanted this for so long. He can’t quite believe that this is actually happening. He silently prays it’s not another one of his fever dreams.

Sangyeon looks at Hangyul while he opens the bottle and smiles—which he does a lot in general. Him smiling at Hangyul… It makes Hangyul’s heart race faster than when he’s dancing on stage.

"You're going to be a good boy for me, hm?" Sangyeon asks, ripping the plastic off the top of the bottle and tossing it aside with the bag as well.

Before he even realizes that he is, Hangyul is nodding his head. God, he’s so fucking _whipped_.

Sangyeon tilts his head to the side, a smile still on his face. "Why don't you take off your underwear for me, pretty baby?"

Hangyul nods again and begins to shuffle out of his underwear with Sangyeon watching every one of his movements. His skin is burning all over from Sangyeon’s eyes on him but he doesn’t dare show it. He sets aside his briefs and looks back up at Sangyeon for further instructions.

“Such a good, pretty boy, yeah?” Sangyeon praises him and Hangyul feels something in his stomach flutter. “Go on and touch yourself,” he orders Hangyul as he pours lube onto one hand and begins to warm it up. When Hangyul takes ahold of his cock, he circles Hangyul's rim and then slowly pushes in.

Hangyul gasps at the feeling of the intrusion. His arm shoots out and he clenches the couch seat beneath him with his free hand. His eyes flutter shut as Sangyeon begins thrusting his finger back and forth at the same pace Hangyul’s stroking himself.

He twists, turns, pulls, and pushes until Hangyul is mumbling that he can add another finger. He complies by adding a small bit of lube to his middle finger and inserting it along with his index finger. 

Hangyul emits a small whimper and grips his cock tighter in his hand. "_Hah_...Hyung..."

Sangyeon glances at him. "Feels good?"

Hangyul nods. "Feels good," he mumbles.

Sangyeon continues to drive his fingers in Hangyul, pushing and curling them. He accidentally grazes over Hangyul's prostate at one point, causing Hangyul to gasp and buck his hips up into the air.

"_Hnn_, h-hyung...hyung, _please_..."

"What is it, Hangyul, baby?"

"Please—_ah_...y-you…_I need you_, please."

"Just a little bit more, baby."

Sangyeon picks up the bottle once more, adds a small amount of the liquid onto his ring finger, and slides it in with the other two fingers already inside of Hangyul. He listens to Hangyul whine at the stretch of it and soothes him by using his other hand to help jerk him off.

Hangyul whines lowly and lets Sangyeon guide their hands up and down his cock. This is what he meant about Sangyeon just knowing what makes him feel good and what buttons to push. He’s so unbelievably turned on and every little thing Sangyeon does just makes him want to cry out—in a good way, of course.

Sangyeon keeps thrusting his fingers into Hangyul, scissoring them apart as he goes. He tries to get Hangyul as loose as he can, not wanting to hurt him in any form or way. He sweeps over Hangyul’s prostate a few more times too, just wanting to elicit reactions out of him. When Hangyul is begging for Sangyeon to enter him, he finally relents and takes his fingers out of him.

After Sangyeon wipes his hand clean on his jeans, he then begins to—_finally_, Hangyul thinks—undress. He sets his clothes on the arm of the couch behind him and looks back at Hangyul.

Before Sangyeon can say anything, Hangyul goes to sit up. “Can I suck you off?” He asks, wrapping an arm around Sangyeon’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

A soft laugh bubbles out of Sangyeon. He lets Hangyul connect their lips before nodding in response. As soon as they pull away, they move to switch positions. Sangyeon sits properly on the couch and Hangyul gets on his knees on the floor in between Sangyeon’s spread legs.

Hangyul takes ahold of Sangyeon's cock from right under its head and leans down to put his mouth on it. He wraps his lips around the entire head of his cock before using the hand he put around Sangyeon's cock to jack him off. He drags his hand up and down the shaft of Sangyeon's dick a few times and then slowly takes all of Sangyeon into his mouth until the head of Sangyeon's dick hits the back of his throat.

Sangyeon lets out a hiss-like moan as Hangyul continues to repeat that motion, letting out small gagging noises. He doesn't move his hands from where they lay on the couch, not wanting to push Hangyul any further. He'd rather let Hangyul do what he wants than guide him.

When Hangyul comes back up once more, he begins bobbing his head around the head of Sangyeon's cock rather than all the way down. He uses his tongue to circle around it before digging it into the slit of his head. He feels Sangyeon shudder underneath him and it pushes him to go further.

Hangyul starts jerking Sangyeon off again as he suckles on his head. He looks up momentarily to see Sangyeon's expression and finds Sangyeon watching him intently with hooded eyes. For some reason, it makes Hangyul feel electrifying shocks run throughout his entire body and he lets out a whimper at it.

He goes down on Sangyeon once more until he's choking but he doesn't pull away. Instead, he shakes his head left and right, a bit like he's gargling some water in his mouth. Then starts to come off of Sangyeon with sniffs.

As soon as Hangyul lets off with a gasp and teary eyes, Sangyeon doesn’t let him return. He pulls Hangyul up and onto his lap. He latches his lips onto Hangyul’s lips, mumbling against Hangyul’s lips how hot he is, and they kiss until Hangyul takes ahold of Sangyeon’s dick from behind him. 

Hangyul begins to jack Sangyeon off, still enjoying the weight of Sangyeon in his hand.

Sangyeon reaches down to get the condom and attempts to open it until he realizes he can’t. He hands it to Hangyul and has him open it since his hands are slippery. Hangyul then hands it back to him Sangyeon makes do of rolling it onto his cock. He then picks up the discarded bottle of lube and pours a bit of lube onto his dick. 

When Sangyeon sets the bottle back down, Hangyul takes Sangyeon’s cock, holds himself above it, and starts sinking down slowly. As soon as he’s fully got Sangyeon inside of him, he starts moving up and down at his own pace. It's slow movement because when's the last time he had an entire dick up his ass? He takes his time to adjust but he refuses to sit still, liking the slight stretch and burn.

He gradually speeds up, thighs burning from where he has them on either side of Sangyeon’s thighs. He's got both of his hands on Sangyeon's shoulders to help him ride Sangyeon. He switches in between staring directly at Sangyeon and letting his head hang back. 

Eventually, he starts to lose his rhythm, getting closer to climax. So Sangyeon takes over. Begins fucking up into him and it causes Hangyul to gasp while falling forward onto Sangyeon’s chest. Sangyeon goes so much harder and deeper than when he was doing it himself. He hits right upon Hangyul’s prostate with every thrust too and Hangyul’s so sure he’s going to cum extremely quickly.

Sangyeon doesn't make it easy for him, whispering lots of sweet but dirty things in Hangyul’s ear. Once again, he brings up Hangyul calling Sangyeon by his would-have-been-stage-name.

Hangyul’s grip on Sangyeon’s shoulders becomes harder as he moans brokenly and then he’s scratching down Sangyeon’s back from feeling overwhelmed.

Sangyeon has his hands on Hangyul’s waist as he thrusts up into him and never takes his sight off of him. “Stroke yourself for me, baby," he breathes out. "Make yourself cum on my cock.”

“_A-Ah_, hyung—”

“_Hyung_?”

“H-Hangyul—” Hangyul breaks off into small cries. God damn, Sangyeon really knows which buttons of his to press on. “I-I’m _so close_, Hangyul—_hnn_. So _so_ so _close_.”

“Yeah? You want more, baby?”

“Yes. _Yes. Yes. Yes_—o-oh my G_od_—”

Sangyeon speeds up his thrusting, the sounds of their skin connecting beginning to resonate remarkably loud throughout the room. His own exhales of air get louder as well, using more of his stamina to satisfy the both of them. Sweat drips down his forehead.

Hangyul’s cries soon too become loud, desperate moans. Like he can’t hold himself back anymore. He’s so overwhelmed and sensitive. Every move Sangyeon makes is just so good for him.

Sangyeon doesn't hold back either. Begins telling Hangyul how good he looks, how beautiful he sounds, how great he tastes, how wonderful he feels, how wrecked he looks, how he was made for Sangyeon’s cock like this, how he turns Sangyeon on so much, how Sangyeon can't believe he's all his, how Sangyeon just can’t get enough of how gorgeous _his baby_ is.

That's what sends Hangyul right over the edge. He just loses it and squeezes so tightly around Sangyeon's cock. He actually screams when he cums all over his hand that’s stroking himself and Sangyeon fucks him right through it. 

Sangyeon never lets up. Continues praising Hangyul and telling him how pretty he is.

When Hangyul finishes cumming, he immediately kisses Sangyeon—hot, breathy, and messy. Then he's quickly getting off of Sangyeon and back onto the floor in between Sangyeon's legs. He strips Sangyeon bare of the condom and begins sucking him off immediately.

Sangyeon groans and puts a hand in Hangyul’s hair this time. He watches as Hangyul bobs his head up and down and sighs when Hangyul fondles with his balls. “_Fuck_. You’re so good at this, baby…,” he whispers, pushing Hangyul’s hair back.

Hangyul’s eyes flutter shut, feeling overwhelmed from the praise Sangyeon gives him. After relishing in it, a moment later, he leans back, spits onto Sangyeon’s cock, and smears the spit all over him. He doesn't feel like it's enough, so he just grabs the bottle of lube. He opens it and pours some directly onto Sangyeon's cock and sets the bottle back down. Then he begins lathering it all around Sangyeon's cock, lightly jerking him off as he does. 

He watches Sangyeon's face while he uses both of his hands around him. He loves the way Sangyeon has his head thrown back and his lips parted as he mildly breathes through them. He wants to see how Sangyeon looks when he cums—how he sounds. 

Will he buck up desperately into Hangyul's hands? Or will he shout Hangyul's name as he arches his back? Will he pull Hangyul all the way down onto his cock and make Hangyul swallow all of his cum? Or maybe he'll just let Hangyul jerk him off until he's throwing his head back and moaning loudly? Hangyul doesn't know what to expect but he wants to see it. He wants to see Sangyeon's reaction so much.

After half of a second passes of stroking Sangyeon, he lets go of Sangyeon's cock—which makes Sangyeon open his eyes and look down at him. 

Hangyul licks a stripe up Sangyeon's cock until he hits the head and then places a quick kiss near Sangyeon's belly button. "Wanna' make you cum, hyung," he whispers, looking up at Sangyeon from underneath his eyelashes.

Sangyeon tightens his grip in Hangyul's hair for a moment before fully taking his hand out and resting it on one of his own thighs instead. "Go on then, baby,” he responds airily.

With a smile, Hangyul takes ahold of Sangyeon’s cock again. He holds him right under the head of his cock and without a further warning, he begins jacking Sangyeon off with a quick hand movement. 

He watches as it causes Sangyeon to gasp and dig his fingers into the couch beneath him. He keeps with his fast motions, never letting down and only speeding up as much as he can go. His tongue peeks out from inside his mouth as he keeps his sight on Sangyeon. 

In response to Hangyul’s hand jerking him off quicker than he’s ever felt before, his hips buck up and stutter into Hangyul’s grip at its own accord. He can’t control how his body reacts to it. He was instantly overwhelmed from the moment Hangyul even started. 

His eyes are already tightly shut and his head thrown back against the couch. He writhes under Hangyul’s hold and feels himself so close to cumming. He can’t even believe it.

Hangyul is grinning at Sangyeon’s reaction. He can’t help it. He’s so eager to see Sangyeon cum. The way Sangyeon moans loudly like he can’t hold back, the way he squirms as Hangyul keeps pushing him toward his climax, the way he arches his back every couple of seconds—Hangyul loves it all.

It doesn’t take long for Sangyeon to cum either—less than thirty seconds. He takes in three loud, deep breaths and then he’s tensing. He gasps with his back arching off of the couch and lets out a small cry of “_Fuck_!” And he cums so hard that a lot of his cum manages to catch on Hangyul’s face and even in Hangyul’s gaping mouth.

Hangyul continues stroking him through his orgasm, milking him of all that he’s got. He doesn’t mind that it’s all over him. He’s rather more impressed by how quickly he got Sangyeon to cum and how hot Sangyeon looked as he ejaculated. That’s _never_ going to leave his brain.

Sangyeon lets Hangyul keep touching him until he feels too sensitive and pushes his hand away. When he opens his eyes, he sees the mess he made of Hangyul and groans at how sinful but innocent Hangyul looks. He pulls Hangyul up by one of his arms and attacks his lips.

They rest for a few moments, Hangyul sitting curled up on Sangyeon’s lap. Eventually, Sangyeon motions for Hangyul to sit on the couch by lightly slapping his thigh. When Hangyul slides off of him, he gets up. He grabs a water bottle and passes it to Hangyul for him to drink. Then he grabs another and a few of the napkins on the floor from where they were eating.

He wets the napkins with some water and begins to clean Hangyul off, smiling gently when Hangyul jumps at the sudden coldness. When he finishes cleaning Hangyul and himself, he throws the napkins away and begins cleaning up the trash he threw on the floor.

Hangyul begins to get dressed as Sangyeon throws the remains of their mess away. He’s eventually joined by Sangyeon in dressing. Hangyul has to laugh when Sangyeon comically gets himself stuck in his shirt and Hangyul has to help him out of it. Hangyul thinks he may really be falling for this clown of a man.

Sangyeon plops back onto the couch when they finish dressing and pulls Hangyul onto his lap to kiss him sweetly. "Are you okay?” he asks after he pulls away. “Was that too much for you?"

Hangyul shakes his head and then lies on Sangyeon’s shoulder. "No, it was just what I wanted. Perfect.”

“Okay, that’s good. I’m happy then.”

“We’re still on for tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Wanna’ see you every day.”

Hangyul grins and kisses him again.

Sangyeon is sweet. Adorable. Kind, funny, lively, domestic, trustworthy—scratch that. He's a _lot_ of things. And they're all things Hangyul is so into that he didn't even _know_ that he was into. Sangyeon's got him all over the place with his feelings. 

It should be stressful for him in some way but he actually enjoys it all. Sangyeon gives him new experiences he'd never thought he'd experience. And he feels that the longer he sticks around Sangyeon, the more new things he'll come to experience. The best part about it is that he truly enjoys Sangyeon's company but the worst part is that he's afraid the latter's feelings aren't mutual. Sangyeon is...everything he wants.

So he tries not to think about how bad he wants to keep Sangyeon by his side and rather about how Sangyeon's given him the times of his life that made him feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
